Le Milliardaire
by Audierne
Summary: Edward, célèbre playboy milliardaire, Bella, petite fleuriste accro à son job. Ou comment tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne . AH. OS.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, je publie cette fic, écrite il y a un moment, telle quelle. J'ai vraiment apprécié imaginer cette histoire mais j'espère toutefois que le style vous plaira. Désolée s'il reste quelques fautes, je n'ai pas de beta )

C'est un OS assez sage (un peu comme Bella dans cette fic), vous verrez.

Bonne lecture !

**Le milliardaire  
**

-Mais de qui vous parlez ?

Rosalie et Alice fixèrent Bella, les yeux exorbités. Cette dernière avait à peine relevé la tête de la plante qu'elle installait dans sa devanture pour poser la question.

-Bella, soupira Rosalie en secouant la tête, mais sur quelle planète vis-tu ?

-Tu ne sais pas qui est Edward Cullen ?! Explosa Alice en sortant de ébahissement. Mais c'est le célibataire le plus convoité de la planète !

-Ah, répondit simplement Bella.

Non, décidément, cette plante n'allait pas avec le reste de la vitrine, pensa-t-elle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir mettre à la place ? Elle soupira en la récupérant et la ramena à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait prise.

-« Ah ? » Eructa Alice. « Ah ? », répéta-t-elle. Mais enfin on vient de te dire que sa mère venait de s'installer à Forks, ce qui, soit dit en passant, suppose qu'il viendra la voir. Toute la ville ne parle que de ça ! Forks. Ici. Le mec le plus canon et riche de la planète. Le célibataire n°1 de la liste des types les plus sexy de la planète !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est excitant. Il ne viendra sans doute même pas en ville, s'il est si connu, répondit Bella simplement.

Rosalie gloussa, sans doute en voyant la tête que faisait Alice tandis que Bella disparaissait dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin de fleurs. Elle avait réussi à acquérir cette boutique un an auparavant et les affaires commençaient tout juste à tourner. L'achat du fonds de commerce lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et de travail mais enfin, elle commençait à sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle savait bien que, depuis sa sortie du lycée, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux fleurs. D'abord, il avait fallu suivre un apprentissage laborieux auprès de Mrs Hughes, fleuriste anglaise très réputée et installée à Seattle. Cette femme était aussi douée qu'exigeante et il avait fallu beaucoup de ténacité et de volonté pour ne pas claquer la porte du magasin. Et puis, une fois son apprentissage terminé, elle avait continué à travailler d'arrache-pied pour cette femme, économisant le moindre cent afin d'ouvrir sa propre boutique. Après 7 longues années de travail, elle y était parvenue, non loin de Seattle, à Forks, sa ville d'origine. La clientèle y était certes moins bourgeoise que chez son ancienne patronne, mais aussi moins exigeante et plus agréable. A présent, ses finances étaient relativement stables et elle pouvait souffler un peu. Chose assez inhabituelle et plutôt agréable.

-…complètement hors de la réalité, entendit-elle Alice dire en revenant de la réserve.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une situation tout cuit dans le bec, répondit Bella en jetant un regard noir à Alice.

Cette dernière soupira et haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, mais accorde-nous au moins que tu ne t'intéresse pas à grand-chose en dehors de tes fleurs.

-Si. Je m'intéresse à vous. Et à mon père.

-C'est gentil, murmura Rosalie, en souriant.

-Oui oui oui, c'est bien joli, soupira Alice, plus attendrie qu'elle ne le laissa paraitre, mais c'est pas avec nous ou ton père que tu vas te marier.

-Nous y revoilà…

-Elle a raison, acquiesça Rosalie.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec cet Edward Cullen.

-Rien et tout à voir avec. Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux hommes. Tu ne connais même pas le sex symbole de notre époque.

-Je ne suis pas lesbienne, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, marmonna Bella en élaborant un bouquet de fleurs sur son comptoir.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, intervint Rosalie, mais ouvre les yeux. Plus d'un mec célibataire dans le coin s'intéresse à toi. Pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas l'invitation de Mike à dîner ?

-Il ne me plait pas.

-Tu ne le connais que de l'image qu'il renvoyait quand on était au lycée.

-Il est plutôt mignon, dit Alice en hochant la tête.

-Je n'aime pas sa personnalité, répondit Bella.

-Il a changé, tu sais. Il a mûri en 8 ans.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et attacha les fleurs qu'elle venait de disposer en un gros bouquet élaboré.

-Bon… si ça peut faire que vous me laissiez tranquille…

-Parfait !

Alice tapa dans ses mains et regarda sa montre.

-Oula ! Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un patient dans 20 minutes. Rose, je te dépose au garage ?

-Non, ça ira, je suis venue en voiture.

Alice était psychanalyste, Rosalie mécanicienne. Toutes deux sœurs, elles avaient bénéficié de l'aide financière de leurs parents, médecin et maire de la ville, pour s'implanter dans la région. Alice sauta gracieusement du comptoir sur lequel elle s'était assise et après un rapide au revoir, elles s'éclipsèrent toutes deux.

Bella n'était pas une jeune femme curieuse. Certains disaient que c'était plutôt une qualité, d'autres un défaut. Bien sûr, elle s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses, mais rarement au point de vouloir tout apprendre sur un sujet ou tout comprendre et tout savoir. Sauf concernant les fleurs. Elle adorait les fleurs.

Elle profita cependant d'un réveil matinal trois jours plus tard pour s'informer sur cette fameuse liste des hommes les plus sexy de la planète et ne fut pas étonnée de n'en connaître que peu. Elle ne lisait pas les magazines people et allait rarement au cinéma. En fait, elle s'accordait peu de moments d'amusement. Et quand c'était le cas, elle en profitait pour voir ses amies ou pour lire des romans policiers. Ces huit dernières années, elle avait travaillé comme une esclave pour en arriver là où elle était et elle était maintenant incapable de relâcher la pression alors que son rêve se réalisait. Bella savait que ses deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rosalie Hale, aussi différentes et complémentaires qu'elles étaient, avaient été d'une patience d'ange avec elle. Elle pouvait au moins leur faire plaisir sur un point et sortir dîner avec ce crétin de Mike.

Elle tapa Edward Cullen dans Google image et tomba sur une multitude de unes de magazine, de photos de paparazzi, et d'images plus ou moins officielles. Elle hocha la tête devant son écran d'ordinateur, seule dans le salon de son petit appartement au-dessus de la boutique. C'est vrai que cet homme était beau. Pas une beauté habituelle cependant. Mais sans aucun doute un charme fou avec ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire enjôleur et son regard pétillant. Il avait des cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets roux sur certaines photos, des yeux clairs (bleus ou verts peut-être, difficile à déterminer sur les photos) et une carrure de joueur de polo. Son look n'avait rien à envier à son physique de magazine, même s'il restait sobre la plupart du temps. « C'est sûr qu'il aime les femmes » pensa-t-elle en voyant une demoiselle différente sur chaque photo.

Mue par une curiosité inhabituelle, Bella alla sur sa page Wikipedia. Elle découvrit qu'il était milliardaire, héritier de la fortune bâtie par son grand-père, président et actionnaire majoritaire de la Cullen Corps., multinationale originellement dans l'industrie pharmaceutique et médicale mais qui s'était diversifiée dans les médias. Son père était mort 9 ans auparavant, après l'avoir formé à reprendre le groupe. C'était aussi un aventurier qui aimait les sensations fortes, lut-elle. Il pratiquait à peu près tous les sports extrêmes. « Autrement dit, un flambeur ». Elle n'avait rien contre les gens à qui tout arrivait facilement, comme pour Alice et Rosalie, mais elle méprisait ceux qui semblaient avoir l'amusement comme unique but de leur vie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et coupa son ordinateur. Une dure journée de travail l'attendait et, même si elle adorait son boulot, certains matins étaient plus durs que d'autres. Elle se prépara donc et réceptionna sa livraison de fleurs, comme tous les jeudis. Après avoir livré les fleurs commandées et préparé de nouveaux bouquets avec les fleurs fraiches, elle se permit enfin une pause. Elle décrocha son téléphone pour commander un café à emporter au coffee shop de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Mrs Dawson ? Bonjour, c'est Bella, dit-elle au téléphone tandis que la sonnette de la boutique résonnait.

Elle releva les yeux une seconde pour jeter un œil à son nouveau client.

-Excusez-moi, j'en ai pour une minute, sourit-elle à l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Oui, Bella Swan, Mrs Dawson, reprit-elle. J'appelle pour- mon père va bien oui, merci. Mais je- Il passera peut-être ce midi, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas au courant de son emploi du temps, répondit-elle avec une patience d'ange en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis désolée mais je dois- Oui, je le suis toujours, répondit-elle quand la propriétaire du café lui demanda si elle était toujours célibataire. Je suis sûr que votre fils est charmant mais- je dois vous laisser. Oui, c'est ça. A plus tard.

Elle tenta –en vain- de ne pas soupirer d'agacement et se tourna vers son client qui s'était approché au comptoir.

-Je suis désolée pour l'attente, débita-t-elle mécaniquement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et son sourire se figea une seconde. Elle se reprit rapidement et demanda comme si de rien n'était :

-Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

Devant elle, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, se tenait Edward Cullen en personne.

Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement, évidemment. Elle avait passé une demi-heure à regarder des photos de lui, le matin même. Que venait-il faire dans sa boutique ? Habituée à recevoir quelques personnalités plus ou moins connues de Seattle dans la boutique de Mrs Hughes, Bella fit ce qu'elle avait appris à faire : elle le regarda comme s'il était un client normal.

Il portait un costume trois pièces vert foncé cintré, qui lui allait parfaitement. Avec ses cheveux savamment décoiffé et son teint clair, il ressemblait à un parfait britannique, ce qu'il était par sa grand-mère, avait-elle appris sur Wikipedia. Il semblait amusé, sans doute par les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mrs Dawson.

-Bonjour, dit-il en la détaillant du regard, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres, j'aimerais un bouquet de fleurs.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur, pour quelle occasion ?

Le comportement serein et neutre de Bella sembla le surprendre puis il sourit plus largement, sans doute persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il n'avait pas dû voir son mouvement de surprise après qu'elle ait raccroché.

-C'est pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je suis passé dans une autre boutique de la ville mais il n'avait rien d'assez… frais.

-Pour ma part, j'ai été livrée de fleurs fraiches ce matin, le rassura-t-elle comme elle en avait l'habitude avec les mamies de Seattle.

Elle fit le tour de son comptoir avec un sourire et lui proposa d'un signe de main d'avancer vers les bouquets déjà faits. Quand elle se retourna, pour lui faire face, Bella le vit relever les yeux de son derrière vers son visage. « Les hommes, pensa-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire poli, tous des pervers ».

-Quelles fleurs aime votre mère ?

-Et bien… des roses sans doute, comme toutes les femmes.

-Toutes les femmes n'aiment pas les roses, objecta-t-elle avec diplomatie.

-Vous n'aimez pas les roses ? demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément.

-Si, bien sûr mais je suis une femme assez facile en matière de fleurs, répondit-elle avec modestie. Je les aime toutes.

-Une femme facile ? demanda-t-il en la détaillant de nouveau de haut en bas avant de planter son regard intense dans le sien.

Bleus. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle le voyait bien maintenant.

-En matière de fleurs, reprécisa-t-elle plus froidement sans lâcher son regard. Je peux aussi vous proposer des lys ou des jonquilles, pour un anniversaire.

Il détourna les yeux et observa pensivement les bouquets.

-Je ne sais pas. Emmett, qu'en dis-tu ?

Bella tourna la tête dans la direction dans laquelle regardait son client. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un gigantesque blond, vêtu d'un costume noir, l'air passablement effrayant. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué malgré sa carrure. Il haussa les épaules, l'air détaché.

-Des roses, c'est bien.

-Va pour des roses alors, sourit Monsieur Cullen en se tournant de nouveau vers Bella, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Blanches, je suppose ? proposa-t-elle.

-Blanches, ce sera parfait.

-Une douzaine ?

-Très bien.

« Voilà un client facile » pensa-t-elle en sélectionnant les plus jolies roses dans le bac. Elle les assembla ensuite dans un gracieux bouquet et les tendit à Edward qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Voilà, Monsieur. Cela fera 36$, je vous prie, ajouta-t-elle en tapant sur sa caisse enregistreuse.

Le milliardaire se tourna vers le dénommé Emmett.

-Tu peux me dépanner, je n'ai pas de liquide.

L'autre homme s'avança en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des milliardaires qui profitaient de leur garde du corps sous payé. M. Cullen jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu, occupée à nettoyer son comptoir de restes de feuilles et d'eau. Le garde du corps lui tendit un billet de 50$ et Bella s'essuya les mains avant de lui rendre sa monnaie tandis que son patron prenait l'une des cartes de visite de Bella, posées sur son comptoir. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son costume parfaitement coupé.

-Merci Messieurs, dit-elle de son ton le plus professionnel.

-Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan, sourit Edward une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers la porte, suivant son garde du corps.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Cullen, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, finissant de nettoyer son comptoir.

Edward releva la tête, surpris et se retourna, déjà sur le seuil de la porte. Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil et se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Elle se figea et il lui sourit largement une dernière fois avant de laisser la porte se refermer derrière lui. Bella se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu as ce sourire calculateur sur ton visage ?

A la question d'Emmett, Edward sortit de ses pensées et détourna la tête de la route. Emmett conduisait le 4x4 et l'emmenait dans la nouvelle maison de sa mère, à la périphérie de Forks.

-C'est la petite fleuriste qui te fait cet effet-là ? ajouta son ami d'enfance et garde du corps.

-Elle savait depuis le début qui j'étais.

-Evidemment tout le monde connait ta tête, marmonna Emmett.

-C'est rare que les gens se comportent de façon aussi…

-Normale ?

-Oui.

-Les joies de la célébrité. Plains-toi, toutes les filles sont à tes pieds, sourit le garde du corps.

-Pas celle-là.

-Mais si ! Elle sait juste mieux le cacher que les autres.

-Certaines femmes n'aiment pas les types comme toi et moi, tu sais ? Plaisanta Edward.

-Pas au courant, répondit Emmett avec un large sourire.

-On arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Une petite demi-heure, je pense.

Les deux amis retombèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes qu'Edward finit par rompre.

-Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais bien que ma vie redevienne normale.

-L'a-t-elle jamais été ?

-Oui. Avant que mon père ne me reconnaisse comme son héritier. Quand ma mère et moi, on vivait à côté de chez tes parents, à Seattle, sans argent et sans relations.

-C'est vrai que c'était la belle époque. C'est loin tout ça…, acquiesça Emmett. Maintenant tu es riche, célèbre et adulé et tu as pour meilleur ami un ancien délinquant et une mère qui vient s'installer dans le fin fond du trou du cul du monde même pas accessible en avion.

Edward sourit tristement et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Sa mère faisait une dépression depuis maintenant 3 ans et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la sortir de sa mélancolie. Elle avait commencé à déprimer dès que son père avait repris contact avec eux, 15 ans auparavant mais Edward, pris par ses nouvelles obligations auprès de son père, ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte qu'il y a un an quand Esmée avait fait une tentative de suicide. Dès lors, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que sa mère aille mieux et, quand elle avait eu l'envie de rentrer sur sa terre d'origine, à Forks, il l'avait laissée faire et lui avait trouvé une maison agréable loin des mondanités et de l'agitation de la ville. Inquiet pour elle, il avait demandé au frère de son père, Carlisle, de l'y accompagner en tant que médecin. Carlisle avait appris l'existence d'Edward et de sa mère en même temps que le monde entier, 15 ans plus tôt et était, depuis, devenu très proche d'eux. Il avait été bien plus un père que John Cullen qui les avait rejeté puis rappelé quand il s'était aperçu qu'il avait un cancer auquel il ne survivrait pas. Carlisle aurait pu reprendre l'entreprise familiale mais il n'était intéressé que par la médecine et avait clairement dit à son aîné qu'il ne s'en occuperait pas. Et voilà comment Edward Smith Cullen était devenu l'une des personnes les plus puissantes au monde.

Le vendredi soir de la semaine suivante, alors qu'elle finissait avec une cliente, Bella eut la surprise de voir, pour la deuxième fois en huit jours Edward Cullen entrer dans sa boutique. Elle croisa son regard et le salua d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'elle encaissait Mrs Benford, sa professeure d'anglais au lycée. Bella vit Edward tourner le dos à la gentille commère –une autre à lui avoir demandé s'il était vrai qu'elle avait accueilli une célébrité dans sa boutique- quand celle-ci sortit de la boutique. Il jeta un œil vers la porte pour être sûr que la femme ne l'avait pas vu puis s'approcha nonchalamment du comptoir, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Bella nota que même habillé décontracté, Edward Cullen était très beau. Plus beau même encore.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, sourit-il en s'appuyant au comptoir les bras croisés sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Monsieur Cullen, salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

-Vous m'aviez reconnu, éluda-t-il.

-Plait-il ? Sourit-elle, innocemment.

-Quand je suis venu la dernière fois. Vous avez fait comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas, mais vous m'aviez reconnu.

-Pour être franche, je ne connaissais pas votre visage avant le matin même. Des amies m'avaient parlé de vous et de… l'installation de votre mère dans la région, ajouta-t-elle, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop déplacé. Et j'ai été curieuse de savoir à quoi vous ressembliez. J'ai bien fait visiblement.

-Vous paraissiez tellement à l'aise que j'ai cru que vous ne saviez pas.

-Être professionnelle ne veut pas dire être à l'aise. A présent, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je pense bien à certaines choses mais… le lieu n'est pas approprié.

Bella ouvrit des yeux ronds face à ce sous-entendu et resta bouche bée un instant. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en avalant sa salive et se reprit.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, encore éberluée mais certaine d'avoir mal compris.

-Je parlais de la taille de votre boutique, bien sûr, sourit-il, amusé de sa réaction. Je crois que vous n'avez pas assez de fleurs pour la réception que ma mère souhaite donner.

-Pas assez de…

-De fleurs, oui.

-Oh… et bien… je peux en commander.

-Parfait, dit-il en se redressant. Je demande à mon assistante de vous communiquer ce que ma mère veut par mail. La réception aura lieu jeudi prochain.

Bella se garda bien de demander pourquoi ce n'était pas son assistante qui était venue la voir directement. Après tout, s'il voulait perdre son temps à faire les choses lui-même... Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se redresse et parte mais il ne semblait pas désireux de bouger. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, attendant la suite, mais il resta à la regarder sans ouvrir la bouche. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge derrière lui. 19h. Elle avait déjà dépassé d'une demi-heure l'horaire de fermeture de sa boutique.

-Ce sera tout, Monsieur Cullen ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Appelez-moi Edward.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Comme vous voudrez, _Bella_.

-Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que je ferme alors si c'est tout-

-Il me faudrait un bouquet pour ma mère, dit-il subitement en se redressant.

Il lui sourit en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'embêtait. Bella acquiesça tout de même. Après tout, rien ni personne ne l'attendait à la maison, elle pouvait bien finir plus tard.

-Une douzaine de roses blanches, je présume ?

-Vous avez bonne mémoire, Bella.

-On n'a pas tous les jours un client comme vous, _Monsieur _Cullen, répondit-elle.

Cela sembla l'amuser d'autant plus. Et son sourire s'élargit.

-C'est gentil à vous de le faire remarquer, en effet.

-C'est surtout qu'on me l'a rappelé toute la semaine, marmonna-t-elle sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait pensé tout haut.

-Vraiment ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se rendant compte de sa bourde.

-Veuillez m'excuser, c'est juste que les gens ici ne sont pas vraiment habitués à avoir une célébrité parmi eux.

-L'êtes-vous ?

-Et bien… j'essaie de penser que vous êtes, malgré tout, une personne normale.

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui la subjugua bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Non, définitivement, elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

-On vous a parlé de moi toute la semaine alors ? reprit-il en s'appuyant au poteau derrière elle, se rapprochant énormément par la même occasion.

-Euh… oui, dit-elle, tentant de reculer, vite coincée par le fameux poteau.

-En bien j'espère ?

-Ni… ni en bien ni en mal. On m'a surtout… interrogée.

Oh non, voilà qu'elle se mettait à bégayer, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Redeviens professionnelle, professionnelle. » Elle tenta de s'écarter une nouvelle fois et y parvint enfin, faisant mine de remettre des vases à leur place.

-Et qu'avez-vous dit ? interrogea-t-il encore.

-Sur ? demanda-t-elle machinalement, lui tournant le dos.

Elle le sentit s'approcher encore mais fut surprise de le sentir si proche quand il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Sur moi.

Bella sursauta et profita qu'il se soit déplacé pour s'écarter largement de lui. Elle se redressa ensuite, lui faisant face et se raclant la gorge. Elle espérait témoigner de plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en éprouvait.

-J'ai nié que vous soyez venu ici. J'estime que les achats que vous faites ne regardent personne.

Edward haussa les sourcils, surpris avant qu'un nouveau sourire, plus franc cette fois ne s'étire sur ses lèvres. Bella fut soulagée d'avoir repris contenance, mais resta sur ses gardes.

-Bien, à présent désirez-vous ces roses blanches ?

-Non. Auriez-vous quelque chose de plus… intime ?

Bella rougit à sa façon suave de dire le mot intime et se sentit de nouveau perdre confiance en elle. Edward se félicita intérieurement d'avoir enfin pu faire réagir cette jolie fleuriste si professionnelle. Elle hocha la tête et l'invita à se diriger vers les bouquets déjà confectionnés. Elle lui en présenta plusieurs, dont l'une de ses plus belles créations, mais il trouva toujours à y redire.

-Je peux vous en faire un si vous me dîtes les fleurs que vous désirez, monsieur Cullen.

-Cela me ferait plaisir que vous m'appeliez Edward, vous savez.

-Je peux faire un bouquet à partir de roses blanches et de lys, éluda-t-elle. Je pourrais ajouter-

-Je ne veux pas empiéter sur votre vie privée, dit-il brusquement. Vous êtes sûrement attendue quelque part ?

Elle le vit loucher sur sa main gauche puis esquisser un sourire avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu regarder, pensa-t-elle. « Non non non, enlève ce sourire charmeur de ta bouche, je ne serai pas une nouvelle conquête, ça tu peux me croire. » Déterminée à avoir la paix, elle mentit.

-C'est gentil à vous de me le demander. Je suis, en effet, attendue.

Il parut déçu mais garda un sourire éclatant et arrêta son petit jeu pour la rendre folle.

-Je vais prendre les roses. Ma mère les a trouvés superbes, à ce propos.

-C'est vrai ? Sourit Bella, son visage s'éclairant. J'en suis heureuse. C'est une variété qu'on ne tr-

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, consciente que cela n'intéressait en général personne et marmonna un « peu importe » avant d'aller les chercher.

-Non, ça m'intéresse. Qu'ont-elles de particulier ? demanda Edward en regardant ses fesses une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, il redressa la tête avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Bella parut surprise de sa question puis haussa une épaule et expliqua que ces roses blanches là venaient de la serre d'une amie à elle près de Seattle et que leur variété était assez rare sur le territoire américain.

-Elles ne sont pas chers pourtant, s'étonna Edward en sortant son portefeuille tandis qu'elle revenait.

-Et comment vous pourriez savoir ce qui est cher ? Ironisa Bella avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Edward éclata de rire devant son air atterré. Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée d'avoir dit ça et s'apprêta à s'excuser mais il la coupa.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas. J'aime la franchise.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas contrôler ce que je dis quand vous êtes là, s'agaça-t-elle. Et voilà, j'ai encore dit quelque chose de ridicule.

-Il n'y a rien de ridicule dans ce que vous dites, répondit-il en secouant la tête, toujours amusé. J'apprécie la spontanéité, il n'y en a pas beaucoup autour de moi, vous savez.

-J'imagine.

-Pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai pas toujours été riche, ajouta-t-il en perdant un peu son sourire. Je connais donc plutôt bien le prix des choses.

Il sortit un billet de 100$ de son portefeuille et elle lui rendit la monnaie, toujours atterrée par sa propre conduite.

-Je vous assure Bella, vous êtes une femme très agréable. Intérieurement… et extérieurement, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le bouquet avec un air polisson.

Elle ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard désapprobateur, atténué par un sourire.

-Merci et à bientôt, Bella.

Il refermait la porte quand il l'entendit murmurer très doucement « Au revoir, Edward ». Il retourna à la voiture où l'attendait Emmett en sifflotant.

-Tu as QUOI ? s'époumona Alice, assise dans le canapé du salon de Bella, le dimanche suivant.

-Respire, ma chérie, tu vas t'évanouir, s'amusa Rosalie en voyant la tête de sa sœur.

Bella se cacha le visage entre ses mains tandis qu'Alice la bombardait de questions. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de ses deux rencontres avec Edward Cullen à ses meilleures amies. Et voilà que Rosalie s'y mettait aussi, demandant ce qu'il portait ces deux fois-là. Elle allait les tuer si elle ne les arrêtait pas tout de suite.

-Stop Stop ! STOP ! Hurla-t-elle enfin. Laissez-moi une minute et je vous explique. Oui _en détails,_ Alice, s'agaça-t-elle en voyant la brune ouvrir la bouche.

Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine américaine et sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle sortit son smartphone et lut le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir sur sa boîte mail professionnelle.

_Bella, _

_Si vous ne me dîtes pas quelles sont vos fleurs préférées, j'achèterai mes roses chez votre concurrent._

_E. _

Elle sourit malgré elle et pianota sur son portable pour répondre, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

_Monsieur Cullen,_

_Faîtes comme il vous plaira, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous obliger à continuer à venir chez moi._

_Bella_

_Ps : je persiste à dire que ces échanges ne sont pas professionnels et qu'il va me falloir y mettre un terme. _

Elle relut son mail et appuya sur envoyer avant de regretter. _Venir chez vous ? Avec plaisir ,_ lut-elle simplement quand elle reçut sa réponse moins d'une minute plus tard. Depuis la veille, ils avaient échangé 5 mails chacun. Elle avait été surprise quand elle avait reçu le premier mail et s'était vaguement demandé comment il avait eu son adresse puis elle s'était souvenue qu'il avait pris l'une de ses cartes de visite. Son premier mail disait que la réception de sa mère était reportée mais qu'ils feraient tout de même appel à elle quand ils auraient décidé d'une nouvelle date. Elle l'avait remercié de l'avoir prévenu en personne. Il lui avait ensuite demandé de commander la variété de roses blanches qu'il avait déjà acheté pour vendredi parce qu'il revenait passer le week-end chez sa mère. Elle avait proposé de les livrer directement à sa mère et il avait simplement répondu « Non. Je veux passer les chercher _en personne_. » Elle avait rougi à ce mail parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait apprécié de discuter avec lui. Même si c'était un charmeur, un séducteur et sans doute une personne volage. Elle avait aimé leur conversation et elle voulait le revoir. Et puis quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses fleurs préférées et leur échange professionnel avait dérapé vers quelque chose de plus personnel.

Elle reprit son téléphone et répondit à son dernier mail.

_Monsieur Cullen, _(elle mettait un point d'honneur à rester polie)

_« Venir __**acheter**__ chez moi » aurais-je du préciser._

_Bella_

_Bella, _

_Croyez-moi, un jour je viendrai chez vous, et ce ne sera pas pour acheter._

_E. _

Elle lut et relut le mail plusieurs fois, tandis que son cœur battait follement. Difficile de faire plus explicite, pensa-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur son smartphone. On le lui prit d'ailleurs des mains et Alice lut le dernier mail à voix haute.

-Pas pour acheter ? Elle siffla, d'un air appréciateur. Et ben… ce mec te veut ! C'est de qui ?

Bella redescendit brusquement sur terre et arracha le téléphone à Alice avant de le verrouiller. Ses amies ne connaissaient pas son mot de passe et elle s'en réjouissait.

-Personne, répondit-elle à leur mine effarée.

-Bella, prévint Rosalie d'un ton désapprobateur. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

-Rien du tout !

-Il y a un mec là-dessous, avoue !

-Non… euh… oui mais…

-Elle a dit oui ! S'exclama Alice.

-Franchement, les filles, il n'y a rien de-

Son portable vibra de nouveau et elle s'interdit d'aller voir pour quoi.

-Il n'y a rien. C'est juste un mec que j'ai rencontré à… Seattle. Il y a longtemps… il me recontacte, voilà.

-Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Il est mignon ? demandèrent les deux sœurs en même temps.

-Il est… plutôt normal, en fait, mentit-elle. Bon, vous voulez que je vous raconte mes rencontres avec Edward Cullen ?

Tout en omettant plusieurs parties de l'histoire comme elle s'était passée, Bella réussit à les détourner du sujet 'mail' jusqu'à la fin de leur visite. Quand ses amies furent enfin parties, elle se jeta sur son téléphone et vit que 2 mails l'attendaient déjà. Elle les lut dans l'ordre.

_Alors, allez-vous me dire quelles sont vos fleurs préférées ? _

Elle sourit à ce mail, sans doute censé lui faire oublier le précédent et secoua la tête, bien décidée à ne rien dire à ce sujet.

_Vous ne répondez pas. Serais-je allé trop loin tout à l'heure ? _

C'était assez surprenant qu'il s'intéresse assez à ses mails pour s'attarder sur son absence de réponse. Et sans aucun doute était-il allé trop loin. Elle s'était promis de ne pas être une nouvelle conquête.

_Monsieur Cullen, _

_Vous êtes en effet allé trop loin mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne répondais pas. J'étais avec des amies toute l'après-midi._

_Quant aux fleurs, je ne pense pas que savoir soit très intéressant._

_Je vous prépare les roses pour vendredi._

_Cordialement, _

_Bella Swan._

« Revenir à une discussion professionnelle. Très bien Bella. Ca n'est ni trop sec, ni trop chaleureux. Parfait. » Si avec cela il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre leur échange, c'est qu'il était vraiment borné. Et il l'était pensa-t-elle en lisant sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

_Je plaisantais, Bella. Je sais que vous êtes « attendue ». A vendredi. E. _

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira en s'affalant dans son canapé. Cet homme avait vraiment réponse à tout. Et elle avait adoré ça. Elle regrettait presque de lui avoir envoyé cette réponse. Flirter par mail avait quelque chose de… stimulant.

Bella se rendit compte le vendredi suivant que, mine de rien, elle avait attendu cette journée avec impatience. Et, à 18h30, quand elle ferma, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait guetté Edward Cullen toute la journée. Un peu déçue, elle entreprit de ranger sa boutique –ce qui lui prit une bonne demi-heure puis éteignit les lumières et monta dans son appartement. Il ne viendrait plus. Elle avait sans doute été trop sèche dans son dernier mail. Le lendemain midi, ne le voyant toujours pas, elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un mail.

_Monsieur Cullen, _

_Voulez-vous que je livre les roses que vous m'avez réservées à votre mère ?_

_Cordialement, _

_Bella Swan._

La réponse n'arriva qu'en fin d'après-midi.

_Bella, _

_Je vous remercie de votre proposition que j'accepte volontiers. J'ai eu un empêchement et je ne pourrai pas les lui apporter moi-même. Je paierai la prochaine fois que je viendrai._

_Edward._

Il avait ajouté l'adresse en post-scriptum. Elle enfila sa veste, ferma le magasin pour la soirée et prit le chemin de la maison de Mrs Cullen.

…

Un grand homme blond qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir. Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je viens livrer des fleurs pour Madame Cullen.

-Madame Cullen ? Vous voulez dire pour Madame Smith ?

-Oh euh… pour… pour la mère de Monsieur Cullen. Il n'a pas précisé son nom de famille alors j'ai pensé que…

-Pour Madame Smith alors. Esmée ! Une livraison pour toi, appela l'homme.

-Une livraison ? Mais je n'ai rien commandé…

La mère d'Edward apparut alors. Elle avait, elle aussi, une quarantaine d'années et était très jolie, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus. Elle avait un air triste et son sourire quand elle la découvrit parut las.

-Des fleurs ?

-Elles sont d'Edward, intervint l'homme.

-Comme il est gentil, s'attendrit-elle en prenant les roses. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de m'offrir si souvent des fleurs.

L'homme jeta un œil à Bella en souriant moqueusement et marmonna qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

-Edward, appela-t-il de nouveau, ton amie est là.

Il était donc à Forks, pensa Bella.

-Son amie ? demanda Esmée en relevant le nez de son bouquet pour observer Bella. Oh, mais vous devez être Bella. Edward m'a averti que vous passeriez mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez la fleuriste. Enchantée, je suis Esmée Smith, la mère d'Edward. Et voici Carlisle Cullen, son oncle.

-Madame Smith, monsieur Cullen, salua poliment Bella, enchantée.

-Edward ! Appela de nouveau le dénommé Carlisle.

-Il est au téléphone, intervint Emmett en arrivant dans l'entrée. Le boulot. Salut, Bella.

-Euh… salut, répondit-elle, surprise par sa familiarité. Mais ne l'appelez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je dois y aller de toute façon. Au revoir, sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner en vitesse pour aller rejoindre sa voiture.

Dans quel monde Edward Cullen avertissait-il sa mère qu'elle viendrait ? se demanda Bella en grimpant dans sa voiture. Enfin, si la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient n'avait pas été gigantesque et clôturée, les Cullen auraient presque eu l'air d'une famille normale.

-Tu as reçu les fleurs, nota Edward en arrivant le hall d'entrée. Mais où est Bella ?

-Tu viens de la manquer, sourit sa mère.

-Elle est partie comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses, commenta Emmett.

-Merde.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois une fille décamper aussi vite à ton approche, se moqua le garde du corps. T'as raison, tu dois pas lui plaire.

-Merci pour les fleurs, mon chéri, dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en offrir _toutes_ les semaines.

-Désolé de vous dire ça, Esmée mais je crois que c'est la fleuriste qu'il veut voir toutes les semaines, ajouta Emmett.

-La ferme, Emmett, répondit Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Une nouvelle conquête, Edward ? demanda Carlisle l'air de ne pas y toucher.

-Non. Elle est prise de toute façon.

-Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté, commenta Emmett, goguenard.

Edward haussa les épaules et sortit son téléphone en retournant vers le living room.

_« Vous ne m'avez pas attendu »_, envoya-t-il simplement à Bella. La réponse lui arriva une heure plus tard : « _J'étais pressée. Désolée. »_

_« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, _pianota-t-il_. Je repars demain, puis-je passer ce soir ? J'ai un service à vous demander. »_

_« Je ne suis pas à la boutique ce soir. Demain matin ? »_

_« Je repars à l'aube. S'il vous plait ?_ _Vous ne le regretterez pas. »_

_« C'est à quel propos ? »_

_« C'est tout à fait… professionnel. »_

Bella finit par céder et envoya un message à Mike, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous le soir même pour annuler. Elle lui proposa de remettre ça au lendemain et n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'y aller. Elle était déjà coiffée, habillée et maquillée pour son rendez-vous, et elle s'apprêtait à aller se changer pour mettre quelque chose de moins apprêté quand elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé mon appartement ? demanda-t-elle ébahie dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Vous êtes dans l'annuaire, répondit Edward en haussant une épaule.

Il la détailla longuement, son regard remontant lentement de ses jambes dénudées par la robe à ses seins puis à son visage. Quand il croisa ses yeux avec un air satisfait, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-J'avais rendez-vous ce soir, figurez-vous.

-Avec votre petit ami ?

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

-Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ?

-Je…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière. Son appartement était rangé mais ses vieux meubles et la peinture défraichie ne payaient pas de mine.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle simplement en ouvrant grand la porte. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le luxe auquel vous êtes habitué…

Edward sourit gentiment en la voyant si gênée et parcourut le petit appartement du regard.

-C'est bien plus chaleureux, en effet, déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle l'observa investir son antre en le remerciant. Il paraissait si déplacé ici dans ses vêtements simples mais hors de prix. De son allure assurée à sa montre, en passant par son jean, tout en lui respirait la richesse. Bella se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise puis, elle se souvint qu'il était là pour des raisons professionnelles. Elle reprit donc sa confiance toute professionnelle et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-On peut peut-être descendre discuter dans la boutique, proposa-t-elle poliment.

-On sera mieux installés ici, non ? répondit-il en observant les livres dans sa bibliothèque. Vous êtes férue de botanique.

-C'est mon métier. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Vous avez de la bière ?

-Oui, il doit m'en rester une ou deux.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine, se demandant comment cet entretien professionnel pouvait à présent lui sembler si personnel. Elle sortit deux bières du frigo et deux verres d'un placard.

-Pas de verre pour moi, dit-il en décapsulant la sienne avec sa ceinture. Merci.

Bella rangea les deux verres dans le placard tandis qu'il décapsulait l'autre bière. Il la lui tendit avec un sourire. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Bella sourit en retour. Edward s'appuya sur le bar de la cuisine américaine en prenant une gorgée.

-Bien, je vois qu'on se détend, commenta-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de rendez-vous professionnel.

-Moi non plus mais je trouve ça nettement plus agréable. Vous êtes très jolie ce soir, ajouta-t-il en la détaillant de nouveau.

Elle rosit un peu et se fustigea mentalement de le faire.

-Merci.

-Alors ce rendez-vous que vous avez annulé pour moi, c'était quoi ?

-Dîtes-moi plutôt ce que vous attendez de moi.

-Toujours pro à ce que je vois.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?

-Pas seulement…, sourit-il en reprenant une gorgée.

-Vous allez de nouveau trop loin, Monsieur Cullen.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Edward.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je vous appelle bien Bella.

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à le faire, répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Le milliardaire sourit, amusé.

-J'aime bien votre franchise.

Bella fit le tour du bar et l'invita d'un geste à s'installer sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent. Edward était tourné vers elle, un bras sur le dossier, parfaitement à l'aise.

-Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Je me demande quel genre de femme annule un rendez-vous galant pour accueillir un autre homme chez elle, s'interrogea Edward d'un air pensif.

-Le genre de femme à qui on dit 'vous ne le regretterez pas', et qui commence déjà à le regretter, répondit elle avec un sourire poli mais froid.

-Vous n'avez pas été difficile à convaincre, poursuivit-il sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait. Vous n'aviez pas vraiment envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne vous permets pas de-

-Avouez-le ! Sourit-il. Je n'aime pas les mensonges, vous savez.

-J'ai annulé parce que vous m'avez dit que c'était une opportunité professionnelle ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je serais sortie avec Mike si j'avais su que vous vous moqueriez de-

-Il s'appelle donc Mike. Votre petit ami, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre. Et ça ne le dérange pas que vous soyez avec moi ce soir plutôt qu'avec lui ?

Edward souriait toujours d'un air confiant et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

-Ca suffit ! S'exclama Bella en se levant d'un bon. Si vous ne voulez pas me dire pourquoi vous avez voulu venir, je vous prie de sortir de chez moi, Monsieur Cullen.

Il se leva, perdant son sourire et approcha doucement d'elle. Il ne dit rien, avançant lentement tandis qu'elle reculait et la fixa d'un regard intense. « Comme un chat qui guette sa proie », pensa Bella en sentant le bar de la cuisine derrière elle. Elle arrêta de reculer et redressa la menton, attendant qu'il explose, se mette en colère ou s'éloigne brusquement. Il ne fit rien de tout cela, cependant. Il approcha presque à la toucher et murmura doucement :

-Je suis venu parce que j'avais envie de vous voir, voyez-vous.

Il écarta une mèche de son front du bout du doigt.

-Et je suis plutôt content que vous ayez annulé ce rendez-vous, continua-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, parce que ça veut dire que vous aviez vous aussi envie de me voir.

-Je…

-Bella, chuchota-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes sans la quitter des yeux, dîtes-moi que vous aviez envie de me voir…

Bella sentait la chaleur de son corps tout près du sien et ses yeux bleus intenses la paralysaient, l'empêchaient de réfléchir. De si près, il était encore plus beau, encore plus charmant, encore plus dangereux. Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma en elle tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus mais elle n'eut pas assez de volonté pour le repousser.

-Dîtes-le moi, murmura-t-il de nouveau, ses lèvres touchant presque les siennes.

Son cœur battait la chamade même s'il ne la touchait pas et elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Il sentait bon et elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle perçut un léger sourire avant qu'il ne caresse doucement sa joue.

-S'il vous plait…, supplia-t-il de cette façon si envoutante.

-Oui, s'entendit-elle répondre, j'en avais envie…

Et soudain, il l'embrassait. Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord à peine les siennes comme s'il hésitait puis brusquement, il prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser ni tendre ni doux. Bella se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle l'embrassait avec la même frénésie, ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tout son corps était en feu. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle haletait. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé comme ça. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée comme ça. Une main d'Edward descendit de sa taille à sa cuisse. Il la repoussa contre le bar et ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis dans le cou. Elle gémit doucement tandis qu'il remontait sa main de sa cuisse jusqu'à ses fesses sous sa robe. Il mordilla la peau de son épaule et caressa l'une de ses fesses, la collant au plus près de lui. Elle sentit son excitation contre sa cuisse et descendit ses mains de ses cheveux vers son dos pour le coller plus près d'elle tandis qu'il reprenait sa bouche dans un baiser encore plus fiévreux.

-Bella, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, tu es si belle…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Il posa son autre main sur ses fesses et allait la soulever pour la poser sur le bar quand il sentit qu'elle tentait de s'écarter et de le repousser.

-Que- commença-t-il.

-Non, le coupa-t-elle, écartez-vous !

Bella posa deux mains sur son torse et le poussa en arrière de toutes ses forces. Il recula enfin et la fixa d'un air éberlué. Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres et réajusta sa robe, sans croiser son regard. Elle semblait stupéfaite et tentait de reprendre le contrôle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?!

-Je n'étais pas tout seul à ce que je sache, répondit-il simplement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

-Je vous interdis de…, commença-t-elle visiblement en colère, je vous interdis de penser que je suis ce genre de… de… femmes, finit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

-Quel genre de femmes ? demanda-t-il, ébahi.

-Le genre à… le genre auquel vous êtes habitué !

-Et je suis habitué à quoi, selon vous ?

Edward tenta d'afficher une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas. Cette fille était une vraie énigme pour lui. Il cernait plutôt facilement les gens d'habitude.

-Je ne couche pas avec le premier venu !

-Ah, c'est donc ça…, sourit-il brusquement. Vous pensez que je suis un habitué des coups d'un soir.

Bella rougit de sa façon crue de dire les choses et recula d'un pas en réajustant ses cheveux.

-Je veux que vous sortiez de chez moi, affirma-t-elle plus calmement.

-Je ne vous prends pas pour ce genre de femmes, Bella, soupira-t-il en massant sa nuque. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas du tout prémédité ça.

-Allez-vous-en, je vous en prie.

Elle se sentait ridicule, humiliée et idiote. Ce n'était pas son genre de succomber à un parfait inconnu. Ce n'était pas son genre de succomber tout court à vrai dire. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait contrarié mais avança tout de même vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui tournait le dos.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que vous êtes prise et que mon comportement était déplacé. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que vous ressembliez à… aux femmes que je fréquente habituellement. J'étais venu vous proposer de fournir les fleurs pour toutes les mondanités du groupe Cullen à Seattle. J'espère que vous accepterez tout de même.

Face à son absence de réponse, il soupira de nouveau.

-Au revoir, Bella.

Il n'obtint de nouveau aucune réponse et sortit.

* * *

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Oui ? répondit Bella au téléphone le lundi suivant.

-Angela Weber, je suis assistante évènementielle chez Cullen Corps.

-Oui ? répéta-t-elle un peu bêtement.

-Monsieur Cullen m'a orientée vers vous pour la collecte de charité que nous organisons jeudi 12 mai.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Bella se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Edward avant de partir de son appartement l'avant-veille et fronça les sourcils. Il était donc sérieux ? Le 12 mai… c'était dans moins d'un mois.

-Monsieur Cullen m'a dit que vous aviez travaillé pour Mrs Hughes.

-En effet.

-Nous faisons habituellement appel à elle mais Monsieur Cullen a insisté pour que vous soyez notre nouveau fournisseur.

-Oh…

C'est bien ce qu'elle craignait. Cette histoire n'allait pas arranger sa relation avec son ancienne patronne.

-Cela pose-t-il problème ?

-Non… non bien sûr. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

-D'habitude, je demande aux nouveaux fournisseurs un catalogue de ce qu'ils savent faire mais Monsieur Cullen m'a affirmé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire avec vous, poursuivit Angela avec un léger soupir. Et j'imagine que si vous avez travaillé avec Mrs Hughes, vous avez été habituée aux quantités qu'exige ce genre de réception, et bien sûr à la qualité.

-Absolument. Voulez-vous que je vous envoie tout de même des photos de mes précédentes créations ?

-J'avoue que cela me rassurerait…, répondit Angela avec un sourire dans la voix avant de lui donner son adresse mail.

-Très bien, je fais ça dans la matinée.

-Je vous remercie. Je vous rappelle quand je les aurais reçues.

Elles raccrochèrent et Bella profita du calme de la matinée pour envoyer les dites photos. L'idée de travailler pour Edward ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais elle était consciente que c'était une sacrée opportunité pour sa boutique. Elle était certes localisée assez loin de Seattle, mais le bénéfice qu'elle tirerait de cette commande n'était pas négligeable. Surtout en pensant aux prêts qu'elle avait contractés pour s'installer.

Angela Weber la rappela quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle ait reçu les photos de Bella. Sa voix était plus chaleureuse et elle lui assura que c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle attendait du fleuriste pour la réception.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous après ce que m'a dit Monsieur Cullen, mais si tout n'est pas parfait, ma chef va me virer, confia-t-elle à Bella.

-Je comprends, c'est normal. Mais hum… que vous a dit Monsieur Cullen à mon propos ?

-Et bien… que vous étiez excellente dans votre domaine. Je ne l'ai pas eu directement au téléphone, donc je ne sais que ce que m'en a dit ma chef. Elle m'a dit aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait pour se mêler d'un détail pareil.

Dire que Bella fut surprise était un euphémisme. Elle rougit de nouveau en repensant à leur baiser et à la façon dont elle l'avait jeté hors de son appartement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa proposition tiendrait toujours après ça. Elle répondit brièvement aux demandes d'Angela sur les détails du devis et de la commande et raccrocha dès qu'elle le put. Ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête et elle se sentit soudain mal d'avoir été si désagréable avec Edward. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et hésita un instant avant de taper son mail.

_Monsieur Cullen, _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir parlé de moi à votre service évènementiel. J'ai eu le contrat. _

Elle soupira et effaça le mail. Avant de le retaper quasiment à l'identique :

_Monsieur Cullen, _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir parlé de moi au service évènementiel de votre entreprise. Ils m'ont proposé de fournir les fleurs pour une réception le 12 mai. _

_Cordialement, _

_Isabella Swan _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Isabella, _

_C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté._

_Edward_

La fin du mois d'avril s'écoula sans que Bella ne la voie passer. Sa boutique marchait de mieux en mieux et début mai, elle embaucha une apprentie afin de l'aider à préparer les bouquets, centres de table et autres décorations florales pour la réception du 12. Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle d'Edward Cullen, bien qu'elle ait appris qu'il avait passé une partie du weekend précédent chez sa mère.

Le dimanche soir, dans son appartement, Bella vérifiait une dernière fois qu'elle avait commandé toutes les fleurs qu'il fallait pour le jeudi suivant, jour de la réception. Elles auraient 2 jours, son apprentie et elle pour réaliser tous les bouquets puisqu'elle était livrée de fleurs fraiches le mardi à l'aube. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle ferme le magasin jeudi pour aller livrer les compositions sur le lieu de réception avec le camion qu'elle avait loué. Elle passerait ensuite l'après-midi à agencer les fleurs telles que le lui dicterait Angela.

« Cela devrait bien se passer » pensa Bella en se rappelant l'entente amicale qu'Angela et elle avaient développée au cours de leurs nombreux mails et appels. Fermant le clapet de son ordinateur portable, Bella observa la pluie tomber à travers sa fenêtre. Elle repensa à Edward comme elle le faisait souvent depuis 3 semaines. Il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter et, raisonnablement, elle savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Une part d'elle regrettait toutefois qu'il n'ait pas insisté. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et qu'ils n'attendaient pas la même chose d'une relation. C'était un tombeur, elle, une fille sérieuse. Il vivait entre Seattle et Los Angeles, elle se plaisait à Forks. Il était milliardaire et entouré d'une nuée de jolies filles, elle était plutôt banale. Et surtout, il ne s'était intéressé à elle qu'une seule fois avant de battre en retraite rapidement quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne couchait pas pour un soir. Alors qu'elle… elle pensait encore à lui près d'un mois plus tard. Elle était pathétique.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée à ce qu'on s'intéresse à toi » se dit-elle pour se rassurer, « alors dès qu'un homme le fait, tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier. » Une petite voix lui souffla tout de même qu'elle avait facilement écarté Mike ou Jacob de ses pensées.

Des coups à la porte la sortirent de ses réflexion. Elle alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait venir chez elle un dimanche à 19h.

-Bonsoir Bella, susurra un Edward Cullen trempé avec un sourire de prédateur.

Ses mains étaient appuyées à la chambre de la porte et il était penché vers elle, le regard étincelant. Il la regardait presque froidement, sans se départir de son sourire, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull col V trempés. Sa tenue le mettait particulièrement en valeur et des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés, plus décoiffés que jamais. Il était sexy en diable et la détaillait de haut en bas sans vergogne. Elle ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et un débardeur. Trop surprise pour protester, Bella l'observa la repousser doucement et entrer dans son appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Vous m'avez menti, dit-il simplement en appuyant son dos contre la porte.

-Que- quoi ?

-Vous m'avez laissé croire que vous aviez un petit-ami alors que je sais que c'est faux.

-Comment…, elle déglutit, décontenancée, comment savez-vous que c'est faux ?

-Emmett a rencontré votre amie Rosalie hier au garage et de fil en aiguille, continua-t-il en avançant vers elle, ils ont parlé de vous.

Elle reculait tandis qu'il avançait, le regard froid et un sourire de prédateur accroché à ses lèvres.

-Elle lui a dit qu'à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'un mystérieux correspondant virtuel mais non, pas de petit-ami officiel. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Isabella Swan ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se retrouvait coincer entre son frigo et lui.

-Je… je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-Trop facile, peut mieux faire, commenta Edward.

-Vous êtes d'une arrogance !

Il avait posé ses mains contre le frigo, de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle le vit approcher son visage de ses cheveux et respirer son odeur, les yeux fermés.

-Vous croyez que c'est parce que je n'ai pas de petit-ami que je voudrais de vous ?

-La seule autre objection que vous ayez émise concernait ma réputation de noceur, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Réputation largement surfaite, à ce propos.

-Je ne veux pas d'une quelconque relation avec v-

Il la coupa en l'embrassant. Ce baiser n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient eu un mois plus tôt. C'était tendre et doux. Et bientôt, les résistances de Bella tombèrent une à une. Son cerveau se déconnecta rapidement et elle se sentit lui rendre son baiser avec le même abandon que la dernière fois. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux l'attira à lui en la prenant par la taille de l'autre bras. Il mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard et colla son front au sien, le souffle court.

-Je n'ai pas pu t'enlever de ma tête une seule seconde depuis trois semaines, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Dis-moi que c'était pareil pour toi, Bella.

-Je…

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il l'embrassait doucement une seconde fois.

-Je ne veux pas être une conquête de plus, avoua-t-elle tandis qu'il parsemait ses lèvres de légers baisers.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, soudain très sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation, objecta-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas du genre collant.

-On est beaucoup trop différents.

-Je ne te demande pas en mariage, soupira-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la força à le regarder.

-Je veux essayer avec toi, Bella. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, perdue.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ton milieu. Tu te lasseras rapidement de ma… banalité.

-Je ne vois rien de banal en toi. Sais-tu combien il est rare d'être traité normalement quand son nom de famille est Cullen ? Tout le monde autour de moi est si… obséquieux. Dans mon monde, tout est faux. Tout n'est que manipulation ou séduction. Et voilà qu'un soir, je rentre chez une fleuriste parce qu'Emmett a oublié d'acheter le bouquet que je voulais offrir à ma mère pour son anniversaire. Elle me reconnait mais fait comme si j'étais un client quelconque et qu'il était tout à fait normal de me voir dans sa boutique. Tu imagines ma surprise quand tu m'as dit au revoir, ce soir-là ? Je croyais être passé incognito. Et puis je suis revenu et tu as continué à me parler de la même façon. Sans déférence, sans gêne, sans manipulation. Juste… normalement. J'aime ta façon de me traiter. J'aime ta normalité. Et j'aime à penser que si tu m'as laissé t'embrasser, ce n'était pas seulement parce que je suis Edward Cullen le playboy milliardaire, finit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Bella détourna la tête et s'écarta en glissant sur le côté.

-Je ne sais pas gérer ça. Je ne peux pas gérer ça.

-Ca quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant au frigo, les bras croisés.

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-Ca…, répondit-elle en faisant un geste de main entre eux. Une relation avec un homme. Et avec un homme célèbre encore moins.

-Tu as peur, l'accusa-t-il.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle enfin. Je foire toutes mes histoires sentimentales.

Edward s'approcha de nouveau, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il la prit doucement par la taille et colla son front au sien.

-Bella, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça marchera, mais je sais que je regretterai de ne pas avoir au moins essayé.

-Je ne couche pas avant le troisième rendez-vous, prévint-elle.

Il éclata de rire et caressa sa joue.

-Tu es dure en affaires ! Est-ce que je peux espérer que ceci est notre deuxième rendez-vous ? plaisanta-t-il.

-J'ai la sensation que tu vas me briser le cœur.

Il soupira et redevint sérieux. Doucement, il la prit par la taille et la colla à lui.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à aucune femme comme je pense à toi, avoua-t-il. Tu es dans mes pensées du matin au soir. Je suis devenu obsédé par toi. Et, crois-moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui aura l'occasion de me briser le cœur.

Elle sourit sans le vouloir, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Comment résister à pareille déclaration ?

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

-D'accord ?

-D'accord. Je veux bien… essayer.

Il lui fit un large sourire, heureux et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle apprécia le baiser puis se dégagea légèrement pour ajouter une dernière chose.

-Promet-moi une chose, Edward Cullen.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Ne me fais jamais de mal consciemment.

Il hocha la tête doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je te le promets.

-Maintenant embrasse-moi et passons tout de suite au troisième rendez-vous, murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

**The End**

* * *

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite, même si j'ai quelques idées. Enfin nous verrons.

J'attends votre avis, bon ou mauvais.

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic.


End file.
